Who is the Mother?
by Clymentined
Summary: After their first C-class mission Kakashi gave team 7, a light suddenly comes from the sky. Out of it a little 5-year old girl begins to fall, and before anyone can catch her, starts screaming. Finally knocked out of his stupor, the copycat jounin catches her. When he lets her down, she immediately runs to a frazzled Naruto. "Daddy!" she wailed while hugging him.
1. What Did You Just Say?

**Note: she is from 24 AK(After Kyuubi). Story takes place during 12 AK**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Team seven had came back from their first C class mission a few days ago. Successful as it may be, the losses of the enemies affected the team greatly. Especially about how ninjas were only 'tools'. Naruto, although sad over Haku and Zabuza's deaths, was slowly moving forward. Scratch that, he was running with all his might and tripping every second of the way, but he gets up every time.

Today, it was deemed by Kakashi a day to work on teamwork. They were all to meet up at training ground seven at 5:00 A.M. Knowing Kakashi, none of his students left bed until 7:00 A.M.

Sasuke got their first at 7:30 and proceeded to hide in a tree branch to brood. Sakura was there minutes later, and sat down, talking to herself, and occasionally blushing. Sasuke remembered to brood quietly.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto arrived screaming, "My alarm clock was turned off! Is Kakashi-sensei here yet!"

Sakura reacted to his pointless screams by hitting him on the head.

"Hey, Where is Sasuke-teme?" questioned Naruto. His face was scrunched up as he turned his head looking to see if he could find Sasuke.

"I think he's almost here. I hope he isn't hurt. I mean its so unlike him to be late," said Sakura, worried.

Sasuke chose this moment to stay hidden in the tree. He didn't feel like dealing with a fangirl and an idiot right now. He could swear his teammates are worthless and weak. He doesn't need their help. He has to get stronger, strong enough to kill his brother and then restore his clan.

He has been trying to work on his sharingan and he feared this 'training session' would only take away from his progress. Of course, his plans of staying away from his badgering teammates were ruined by none other than the teammates themselves.

"FOUND YOU!" screamed Naruto throwing a blunted kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke merely dodged said kunai as it hit the tree and barely stayed there.

'Does this fool ever take care of his weapons? Does he even know how?' thought an annoyed Sasuke and Sakura, unknowingly at the same time.

The fact he was even able to find Sasuke slipped their heads. None of them noticed a silent Kakashi watching from the top of a tall building. If he was even watching at all, as he was giggling while reading a familiar orange book.

Finally at exactly 8:31 A.M., Kakashi decided to show himself.

"You're Late!" shouted two voices simultaneously at the persecutor of the crime. The two voices obviously being Naruto and Sakura in similar positions, pointing at the persecutor, otherwise known as Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, but my next door neighbor was being a witch, so my dog attacked him, he hurt my poor dog, so I ended up killing him, and it took way too long to hide the body… I mean a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way… I never said the first part, the first part was a genjutsu, OK."

His students all looked at him weirdly. Suddenly, a chuunin came to give Kakashi some news. "A citizens body has just been found. We suspect a spy has entered the village. The body shows signs of being attacked by a ninja dog and a jonin or higher level ninja. The hokage has requested you find the spy since you have ninja dogs," the ninja said.

"Tell him I am busy with my precious students. I recommend the Yamanakas." Kakashi said. Nara's would figure out he did it in two seconds, same with the Hyuuga's, Inuzuka's, Aburame's, and most other clans.

His students' eyes were now bugging out of their heads as the chunin left. Kakashi knew they had to figure out something or their teamwork would be out the drain.

"Funny, Kakashi." Naruto said, smart for once, then threw a slightly less blunt kunai at the back of the retreating chunin. The 'chunin' poofed out of existence.

Sasuke picked up where Naruto left off and said, "You actually think we would believe that you killed someone for hurting your dog, let alone someone actually hurting him as I suspect the dog is a ninja hound as your clone hinted at, correct?"

"Plus, in reality, you would never suggest the Yamanakas. You would go help find the culprit yourself, and probably find some poor I-did-nothing-yet spy to take on your deed. Also, the body would never be found so easily if a jounin hid it." said Sakura, stating the facts one by one.

"Good Job! You pass the first teamwork exercise. You're teamwork has improved

exponentially," Kakashi said with a closed eye smile, or what one could assume was a smile, what with the mask covering ¾ of his face.

They then began doing other top-secret training exercises, including retrieving a bell from the top of a tree, forbidding the use of the tree-climbing jutsu, forbidding tree climbing itself, then having to stand on each others shoulders to get to the top, an advanced version of 'how many monkeys does it take to fix a light bulb'.

Kakashi laughed as he watched that particular exercise, then went back to reading Make-Out Tactics. He wondered how long they would last before asking the point of these 'exercises', he would then laugh at them while telling them it was to pass his time(and for blackmail, since he took pictures. Although, that part he wouldn't tell them), and then they would go on D-class missions.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt a great disturbance in the air. In the hokage tower, and where the barrier of the village was being kept, ninjas all looked to the sky as they prepared for an attack.

"Look!" shouted Sakura, pointing towards a light in the sky. From the light, a human-sized shape was slowly showing. Thats when they saw it. A little girl, around 6 years old. She had little red pigtails and sky blue eyes, matching almost exactly with one knucklehead particularly.

As she fell, she started to scream really loudly, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY AM I FALLING THROUGH THE AIR!" It could be heard throughout the village. Finally, Kakashi came out of his stupor to run and catch the small girl before she plummeted to her death.

"CUUTTTEEE!" shouted Sakura as she took the small girl from Kakashi and squeezed her. The girl struggled vehemently before screaming, "Someone save me from this old hag!"

Sakura did not take this kindly and had to be held back by Naruto so she wouldn't pummel the little girl into an early death. "Now, Now, Sakura, she is only a kid." Kakashi said. Kakashi decided to be the civil one and said, "My name is Kakashi, What's your name?"

She replied with, "scarecrow! scarecrow!" Now, Kakashi was being held back as Sakura laughed. "How does it feel like, _Scarecrow._" Sakura said to Kakashi mockingly.

Sasuke tried next. "My name is Sasuke, the pink-haired girl is Sakura, and the blonde is Naruto. What's your name?" he said trying to be polite while not saying alot, pointing at people as he said their names.

She did the same. She pointed at Sasuke, "Uke!", removing the Sas, as it was a little hard for her to say. Sasuke blushed at this as Naruto laughed, saying, " Hey SasUKE, if you're the uke, who's the seme!".

The girl pointed to Sakura, " Pinkie!". Sakura did not take much offense to this, as she actually liked the color.

Next she pointed to Naruto, but then she became wide-eyed. She ran toward him and screamed a word that everyone thought would _never_ be pointed towards Naruto, or at least this soon.

…

….

…..

"DADDY!"

.

..

…

Sakura promptly fainted. Naruto pointed to himself, questioning with, "Me?" When this was replied with a nod, he turned blue, then green, then yellow, with embarrassment and other emotions men get when they find out they are fathers.

"That's impossible! I don't even know how you have a kid! How do you have a kid?"

"Not the time Naruto," Kakashi said, apparently enjoying the situation.

'Sadist,' thought Naruto.

As this was going on, Sasuke had one thing going through his mind, " Naruto had a kid before me?! I have to work harder on reviving my clan, I can't let Naruto beat me…"

As the girl saw her 'father', she decided to drop her defense and said her name, "Reena Uzumaki at your service."

Kakashi, the calmest throughout this said, "Are you sure Naruto is your daddy."

The girl replied, "Mmmmhhhmmm, but he looks younger than daddy a little. Daddy's name is Naruto if that helps."

"I'm not your dad, little girl." said Naruto bending down to her level, looking her straight in the eyes.

"WAAAAHHHH! Daddy doesn't want me anymore!" she cried, little tears pouring onto her cheeks. Sakura chose this moment to wake up.

" How could you make her cry!" Sakura said, glaring at Naruto. No one noticed the evil glint in her eyes. 'Adults are so easy to control,' she thought. She didn't mean harm, but her daddy was being means, so he would have retribution. A little tears was all it took.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Reena!" he pleaded on his knees. She reacted by holding out her arms. Naruto, apparently better with kids then people first thought, held her before he threw her around in circles, catching her each time, making her laugh.

"See, your laughs are much cuter," he said while Sasuke looked on in jealousy and glared. At Naruto or the little girl? Who knows…

"If Naruto is the dad, who is your mom?" asked a curious Sakura. It better not be me was a thought going through her head. "Mommy was shorter than daddy and she was really pretty. That's what daddy told me because she died when I was really little." the little girl said, this time with a smile on her face, as if the sentence didn't make her sad at all, and it didn't.

She had her daddy, thats all she could ask for, she didn't deserve/need more was her thought process.

As this was going on, the third hokage watched through his crystal ball. This wasn't right. Naruto couldn't have a kid. He's been watching to make sure. Nothings ever happened.

Who exactly was this little girl? Who was her mother and father? These questions ran through his mind. She could be related to Naruto, she did look mighty like him, but how was this possible? As far as he knew Minato was an only child and Kushina's village was wiped out.

Unless… That's it! There was a forbidden jutsu that allowed a small passenger to travel through time. It could be this little girl was from the future. But why? This was all very confusing. As far as he knew, the jutsu was far from complete.

But if in the future its complete… this is very bad, her being here might change how things happen. Maybe, thats why she was sent back, did something happen in the future that could be the ruin of them.

It was very puzzling, but he realized his answers were in the little girl herself. He sent an anbu to retrieve her, along with team seven. A last thought went through his head, Who is her mom?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this is very short and cliche, but the idea stuck with me and wouldn't let me go until I typed and posted it. I will continue it if even one person likes it, otherwise… meh. Well comment, favorite, follow, and thanks for reading. Bye!**


	2. The Past?

**A/N: Hello, the awesome readers who actually like my story. I was actually surprised by how many people reviewed/followed/favorited(by the way, I love you all), since the only other stories I've posted were very unpopular. To be fair, one was in a fairly quiet fandom. Random: I am now shipping Hanabi x Konohamaru...**

**Reena got her red hair from Kushina, her grandmother… just in case you thought her having red hair meant something...**

**Next chapter reveals the mother. I'm horrible at mystery, but I'm trying anyways. The mom will most definitely be revealed by someone next chapter. Virtual cookie to anyone who figures out which Naruto character figures out and reveals who the mother is. **

**Enjoy the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly. Only the little girl belongs to me somewhat…**

* * *

**3rd POV**

The little girl, Reena, was an enigmatic mess for the oh-so-smart team seven to figure out. She claimed to be Naruto's kid, but how was that possible when he's only like twelve? Kakashi had an idea, Sakura was purely confused as she knew it was anatomically impossible, and Sasuke, in all his great emo-ness, didn't care about this fact - just about beating the idiot in everything.

Naruto was busy playing with Reena, having accepted the fact he was going to be called a father by the fun little girl. He, although, wondered who her parents really were, as he didn't think she was actually his kid and she didn't look like anyone he knows… Maybe, she was an orphan, like him?

The team was too busy staring at her to even think about taking her to the hokage, let alone the fact her falling from the sky had to have attracted _some _attention.

Of course, this fact was shown when 4 figures started lazily walking towards the disturbance. Kakashi was the first to notice, but was too lazy and engrossed in his book while simultaneously watching the scene in front of him, to care. Sakura was second to notice and instead of her senior's example she excitedly waved to them.

"Hi Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino-pig," she greeted, sneering a little at the end..

"Hello./Hey, billboard brow." was their synchronized answer. Ino, of course, being the one to name call Sakura back.

Shikamaru quickly surveyed the situation. Kakashi was nose-bleeding over icha icha, nothing new. Sakura and Ino were fighting, scary, troublesome, and still nothing new. Choji and Asuma were staring at Naruto who - Wait, why was Naruto playing with a little girl screaming, "Faster, Daddy!" while Naruto spun her in circles? It was cute, but the not implied innuendo…

He also noticed Sasuke was glaring, once again, nothing new, but what he was glaring at was different. To Shikamaru, it looked like he was glaring in jealousy at the little girl. This puzzled him, so instead of being lazy, he _had_ slept until the afternoon that particular day, he put his hands in the usual formation he uses when he thinks.

In under a second, he understood. The great(note the sarcasm) Sasuke was jealous because Naruto apparently had a little girl(probably an orphan or from the future, since he _had_ heard his dad talking about the jutsu), and Sasuke was obsessed with beating his brother, and by default Naruto in everything and anything. He almost chuckled at his thoughts, but kept his signature bored face.

When Naruto put the girl down, as he noticed the new visitors, he introduced the girl as Reena Uzumaki.

The newly arrived team looked at Naruto as if he had officially lost it.

Kakashi tried to clear things up, but didn't help much, by saying, "She's what fell from the sky earlier. Claims Naruto's her father. Mom's dead in her time period or something like that."

This only succeeded in confusing them more. Time period? Naruto, a father?! This one scared them more than confused them. They pitied the poor girl, Ramen every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner must get old and it couldn't be healthy…

Like most times, Sakura had to remedy her teacher's ways.

"I don't know what he's talking about the time period thing, but she was the 'object' that fell from the sky, and upon seeing Naruto she claimed he was her father." Sakura explained. The ninja all nodded. Kakashi almost sighed at how childish his team were, and how Sakura couldn't figure out she was from the future. It really wasn't that hard. Sometimes, Kakashi regretted agreeing to take the team consisting of a fangirl, emo, and idiot.

Sasuke, out of his self-induced reverie, decided it was time to introduce the new people to the girl. Maybe they would get worse nicknames than he did.

Sasuke says, "Hey Reena, Naruto, come over here so I can introduce Reena to the new people," directing most of the sentence to Naruto.

Sasuke points to each person respectively, again decided to be curt. "This is Asuma, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru."

"Thanks, Uke, for introducing them to me!" she started, causing Shikamaru, Asuma, and Chouji to break out into laughter and causing Ino to blush, "Nice to meet you A-Asu-Ass, Pig, Ch-Chouji, and Shika." Reena said having trouble with the names, calling Asuma, unknowingly, by a not so nice word. She called Ino by what she heard Pinkie calling her earlier, and she managed to say Chouji's name along with half of Shikamaru's. Most of the students couldn't help but laugh at what she called Asuma, especially Sasuke.

"It's Asuma, if it helps you can call me 'Suma or even 'Uma." Asuma told Reena, not wanting to be called such an arbitrary thing as she had called him.

"Ok, Ass!" she said with a mock salute and a bow. Asuma paled as the others laughed at his plight. Reena tilted her head, 'What was so funny?'

'Let's just hope this doesn't spread all over the village and that Kurenai never hears this one… I'll never hear the end of it…" thought Asuma, depressed. His thoughts backfired on him as he heard a light-hearted laugh at him. If it was possible, he paled even more.

"Well, hello there, Ass," Kurenai said chuckling into her hand as she, along with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba appeared. At her appearance Asuma looked crestfallen, and the ninjas' laughter doubled.

The first to stop laughing, Chouji, introduced the little torture, Reena. Hinata, upon hearing the last name, wondered if she was related to Naruto. Upon hearing that she was Naruto's 'daughter', she turned red and fainted, imagining what Naruto must have done to receive a daughter. It was a miracle she hadn't fainted earlier, after Naruto popped up in front of her unexpectedly. She was laid next to an inconspicuous tree by Kurenai.

Shino made no apparent movement, of course almost all his face was hidden under his jacket and glasses. He wondered how this 'Reena' could be Naruto's daughter. She did resemble him, and could be taken as a cousin, sister, or something similar, but _daughter._ No, Naruto was too young physically,mentally, and emotionally.

Kiba outright laughed at Naruto's predicament. He clapped his hand on Naruto's back and said, "You've been busy, huh?" Of course, it was Kiba's job to be inappropriate at times like this. Naruto reddened and looked somewhat like Hinata… without the fainting.

"It looks like all the rookie genin are here." said an amused Kurenai.

As Reena watched this conversation, she almost backed away. So many people were there, and she could barely remember all the names. She wondered who the new people were. So, she tugged on Naruto's jacket. Not knowing she looked epically cute with her pouting face, watery blue eyes, and hiding behind Naruto a little.

"Who are all the new people," she asked. Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Oh yeah, i've introduced them to you, but not you to them. Alright, so this is Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai." Naruto started. Asuma only waited for Reena to give them her abbreviations of their names.

The girl, finally knowing their names, somewhat calmed down, and decided she would try to say their names. She thought back to how others reacted when she said their names, so she must have been saying them wrong. 'This time I'll pronounce their names correctly!' she thought with conviction.

She stared at them then started, "Ki-kib-kiba, Sh-Shi-Shino, K-Ku-Kure-Kurenai, Hi-Hina- Hime."

"This isn't fair!" shouted Sasuke.

"I get ass, but they get their names pronounced correctly. She even called Hinata Hime, a princess! a princess! Come on, Kurenai's name is way harder than mine!" ranted Asuma, "she's doing it on purpose just to embarrass us!"

As the hokage watched this, one thought went through his mind, 'Where is the anbu I sent?'

A little distance away you could see a man with an anbu uniform, but no mask, chasing a dog, probably trained somewhat before being lost or maybe its owner was killed. In the dog's mouth was an anbu monkey mask. 'I have to get the mask then retrieve the disturbance and team 7, but first I need my mask!' was along said man's thoughts. Ninja dogs were very troublesome indeed…

Reena was having fun! She had never seen so many people in one place before! Well, she had, but that was with her father, when he looked older. Thinking about it, these people looked like some of her aunts and uncles, who she couldn't remember the names of. Ever, she had the memory of a goldfish. Well, except the girl who fainted and the one with blonde hair, she's never seen anyone looking like them before.

Reena wondered where she was. Her daddy, as awesome as he can be, sometimes confused her. First, they were playing in a park, then, he was spouting nonsense about how "fun it would be to scare the living daylights out of past me!"

Then he had taken off that funny red hat he always seemed to wear before poofing away with her. He had then quietly picked up a scroll, unravelled it, did some hand signs, and then she found herself falling from the sky. She thought she had faintly heard the screams of her pink-haired aunt before, she had started falling, screaming, "Naruto, you dumbass, you could change time itself and how will she come back!"

She had faintly heard her daddy reply, "But, she could finally meet her mom, and it would be fun to freak us out. Plus, I've been planning this. I changed some of the seals, and now she will automatically come back after three months."

Reena, in all her child-ness, could not piece together what this meant. Wasn't mommy gone forever and ever? And how could she freak her daddy out by just appearing? She preferred scaring him with pranks. Three months? Three months for what? Maybe it had something to do with the fact her everyone looked younger here.

Uke, now that she thought about it, looked might like a certain head of anbu, and he had the same glare. And Pinkie had the same look to her as the famous medical jounin, also known as her aunt. Kurenai reminded her of the nice lady who was the mom to her older friend, Sarutobi Yui. Kiba and Shino reminded her of the leaders of the tracking units. Chouji reminded her of the uncle who would always take her out to eat something other than yummy ramen. Shika reminded her of the uncle who showed her how to play a game - shogi, she remembered the name. He lived with his son and wife, Temari or something. Scarecrow reminded her of the old man who her father always went to for advice. Now that she thought about it, he also carried around that orange book.

"I'm in the past!" she finally connected. But who was her mommy. She heard when first meeting your mom a person would have some kind of connection, but she didn't feel anything. Her instincts have failed her. Oh well, she could figure that out later. Time to do what her daddy wanted, freak them out and scar them within three months.

'Let the fun begin!'

Meanwhile, civilians looked on as they watched as a dog ran through the streets with something in its mouth, an unrecognizable blur running after it.

* * *

**A/N: You know what, I can't pick(Mystery = not my thing), so starting now you people can vote on my new poll at my profile, only voting once per person, you have two weeks, and here are the three you can vote for(the only three I am willing to write with Naruto...): Hinata (this would be cute, I have to admit...), Ayame(noodles everyday… from the mom and dad...), or Ino(Why not? that's why.) I have no idea how to set up the poll, so if it's not there, I'll just keep track of it by hand, and you can comment of PM me your vote.  
**

**Well, if you enjoyed, comment/favorite/follow, and bye!**


	3. The Future!

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of ****WiM?, ****which I am now calling this story, which works out since I wrote it on a wim. Anyways, the winner is…. **

**Woooohooooo, yeah! Go, AYAME! **

**Anyone not liking results, please try to read anyways. As the genre states, this fic is not going to revolve around romance, more like revolving around the little girl and how well she can ruin people's lives and sanity level.**

**Guest: Thankyou for reviewing and saying that I have talent. I know, I'm awesome. All jokes aside, I removed the 'damned author's notes' from the text. Thanks again, for going out of your way to tell me this. I'll keep up the good work.**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly. Only Reena belongs to me somewhat…**

* * *

Back in the future, Naruto found himself the victim of his teams' punches. Was it so bad that he sent his only daughter to the past for three months? Uh, don't answer that.

It wasn't like she was stuck there. All she needed to do was be back at the place where she had first come to the past in exactly three months. She knew that, right? Ah well, she was a smart girl, she could figure it out. I mean she IS the boy who became hokage at 17's daughter! And who was the hokage? The one and only Naruto himself, duh.

Was the village on drugs when it made this decision? Probably, but Naruto was so heroic when he defeated Obito and Madara AND Kaguya. He was so strong, as the civilians would say, because they couldn't find another word to describe him.

Many thought it would be a perfect job for him, _his dream._ Even those who were close to him and knew him inside out thought he could pull it off.

_Oh, yes, he could pull it off._ Pull off himself having as much fun as possible and shirking all his duties. For example, at the academy, the students, at one point, didn't have to take tests anymore. Hell, they didn't even have textbooks. The kids were ecstatic of course, but since then the number of genin that don't die had decreased by… well, at least 60%, it had to be changed - again. What will brute strength help you if you don't even know that you aren't suppose to engage a stronger enemy ninja in battle, _especially kage_, on your first C-rank mission.

Seriously, he told them that to get stronger they had to be better than the strongest. Makes sense… except for the fact they didn't know how to make correct hand signs. The only ones who made it were those who usually had a family member that became a ninja before Naruto changed the system.

Of course, the fall of changing it all back fell on none other than Sakura's shoulders, and she already had the entire medical staff of Konoha to run. To say the least, she was outraged.

Also, on some stupid fit of idiocracy, or as he would like to call it, everyone deserves a 10th chance, he allowed Orochimaru to live in the village with no repercussions, not even anbu guards, _not even genin guards_. Sasuke, the teammate Naruto had appointed as anbu head,had disobeyed his orders and sent some out anyways. Thank goodness for that. Orochimaru had been killing jounin for bodies so he could be immortal. Of course, Naruto never thought the man who abandoned the village for immortality, would ever kill someone inside said village to keep the immortality….

Naruto was unable to catch him and Orochimaru went on his way to terrorize other places. For example, he took over the sound village again and was now ruling there with many many prospect bodies. He had given up on Uchiha since Sasuke didn't seem to want to reproduce.

JUST KIDDING. Would anyone actually believe that Orochimaru gave up on Uchihas and Sasuke didn't repopulate the clan?! Orochimaru was waiting for Sasuke's children to grow up since Sasuke seemed unreachable himself. Sasuke had married a jounin a year younger than him who had graduated a year later. They had a boy, who Sasuke named Itachi after his older brother since he looked exactly like him, making Sasuke almost cry, but not quite. Uchiha's don't cry. Itachi was the same age as Reena. Also, they created a little girl named Haruka.

Another story is how Naruto had dropped all his paperwork on Sakura and then ran away to do a SS-rank mission. Sakura had beat him to near death. She had to pull out her husband from the tracking units to help her complete it all. Shino, her husband, had then let his bugs do all the work. Naruto had to stay in the hospital for months even with the Kyuubi.

She was worse than Tsunade, who was, by the way drunk and laughing at him in the background.

Naruto also tried to learn the secret of the Hyuuga, which was of course how they keep their hair so long and straight, even during fights. He broke into their compound and hid clones in every single bathroom. He stole their shampoo, conditioner, hair brushes, and any other hair product he found. Then, he set up cameras, which featured some of the Hyuuga getting undressed. To say Hinata was pissed is an understatement. I mean, Lee, Hinata's -surprisingly- husband, was all about how youthful it is to want to learn new things. But also how unyouthful it was to be peeking.

He had also accidentally stolen a scroll for their bird-cage seal which was hidden inside a shampoo bottle. Also, when he posted the newspaper telling the secrets of their hair, he also accidentally posted the seal too. So much for clan secrets. I mean what Neji did at the chuunin exams was a little over the top in revealing clan secrets, but what Naruto did would have been enough to get him executed if he wasn't hokage- and now they couldn't even kick him off the seat and choose another hokage.

Another misadventure was when he made it legal for civilians to carry weapons they don't know how to use. His reasoning was: "With the decrease of live genin we don't have enough ninja to protect civilians. Give them weapons so they can have some defense before we can dispatch someone to help them." This only heightened the risk for civilians as now civilians attacked each other, pulling the crime rate higher inside the village.

Tenten refused to make weapons for people who don't know how to use them and could hurt themselves using it, but he ordered her to and Choji was able to calm her down and then convince Naruto to get another weapon maker to do it. Naruto called him a fatty and then promptly gave up after almost being crushed.

The only good thing he did might have been was getting rid of the civilian council. Oh wait, because he got rid of them, he was unable to pull back his decision on giving them weapons. See, the civilian council was all the citizens' opinions united, so if a decision was accepted that a civilian didn't like, they would know its fair because it was the population that voted for it. But, the hokage ordering them around?

They wouldn't take that. A revolution was almost started. The anbu were sent out and all the weapons were taken leaving a bunch of grumpy civilians. The civilians managed to even hurt one anbu(with a monkey mask) by making him trip on a rock and scrape his knee. Oh the horror.

He also made Kiba and his girlfriend, Ino, give a speech on why farts where a dangerous weapon. As if Kiba wasn't embarrassed enough when he had lost during preliminary exams in the chuunin exams, now everyone knew about it. Thankfully, his girlfriend only laughed about it and made fun of him continuously.

THEN, Naruto decided it would be awesome to stand on his own face on the Hokage mountain. That would have been fantastic, but it wasn't finished yet. The workers ended up falling because of Naruto's strength and they were luckily caught by Temari's wind and her daughter, Yui's help. Temari moved to the leaf village after careful consideration. Her brother could manage was along her thoughts. Shikamaru then said to Naruto, "What a drag. You're more troubling than a girl." Temari hit him over the head, then they left.

Lastly, he made it so there was a Ramen Day… this wouldn't be so bad if I didn't finish it. He made it so that it was Ramen Day… _everyday_. If it wasn't for Ayame stopping him just before he stamped the official paper… it would be fat ninja land.

Speaking of Ayame, she was someone special to Naruto. He had married her in 18 A.K., when he was 18 and she was 22. AND damn if Naruto thought he would get free rein with the food he was wrong. Ayame actually cared that they ate the right nutrients.

Although, when Naruto gave her the look, she couldn't say no to making him the 'bestest ramen ever' as Naruto would say.

Naruto, inadvertently caused her death soon after their daughter was born. It was the simple fact he married a civilian was what killed her. Usually, kage choose a partner at least of jounin level. Naruto, was the first to break this unspoken law. And he payed for it.

It wouldn't have been a problem if Naruto was good at hiding things, but he had invited all of his friend to their wedding, and by friends, I mean everyone in the leaf village. Of course, it spread through the civilians, and eventually out to the other hidden villages.

Some guys who had an agenda with Naruto for beating them up kidnapped Ayame when she had gone out briefly to get diapers for Reena and tried to take a shortcut. The next day, her body was found. To say that Naruto was depressed was the least of it, but with the help of his friends and the reminder that his baby girl needed him, he went back to his cheery stupid self x 10.

See the reasoning by him not being a very good hokage? The anbu were well-trained to give him some credit- but that was because of Sasuke. Ummmm… the medical stuff was over the charts- but that was because of Sakura. He always finished his paperwork on time and by himself- plain lie.

Anyways, now that he had sent his daughter back in time many feared he would soon do something even more drastic.

All of the old rookie 9 + Tenten and Lee gathered in Naruto's office to address the issue of him sending his daughter on a time travel quest.

"Do you know what will happen if she doesn't come back in 3 months." asks Ino.

"Nothing much. She'll only be stuck in the past forever stuck in time and space. She would be invisible to everyone and live like a ghost in the past." Naruto answered.

"WHAT!" almost everyone shouted.

"Well, when she comes back she'll remember everything, but all the people in the past will forget her and their memories will be replaced with what actually happened so that the timeline won't mess up. She'll meet her mom and other awesome people that died, then come back here. I trust that my daughter is smart enough to have heard us talking about the three months thing before being transferred to the past. She'll figure it out. She has the wit of her mom," Naruto replied, a sad look in his eyes at the end.

Shikamaru lazily drawled, "Naruto, you expect a 5-year old girl to figure all that out. I bet she's barely figured out she's in the past. Let's hope she tells future me the details or my dad and that we figure it out in time. Ah, what a drag."

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Horrid? Anyways if you enjoyed, Favorite/Follow/Review. Next chapter will also include a alternate ending in full comedy mode. Look forward to it.  
**

**Also, BOOM!**


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE

I deeply apologize for the 5 months I've been missing and not updating anything really. So far, I haven't worked on this fanfiction ... and I feel genuinely bad. School has been taking up a big portion of my time and I haven't had time for fanfiction. In my small amount of free time... I am on tumblr, twitter, and YouTube... which is probably not a good thing. THOUGH TODAY I AM SICK AND THROWING UP SOOOOOO... BED!

I've decided I'll go on a hiatus to get my mojo for the story back and come up with some new ideas. It'll most likely last until summer when I can actually work at things I like without all the homework, projects, tests, midterms that count for 20% of your grade(breathes heavily). So yeah for now it is 'see ya later nerds'.

~Clymentined


	5. Chapter 4: The Winner of Them All

**A/N: I am a horrible person to be writing a story. My updates are so far apart and erratic. Well sorry for the long wait and enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto for the most part.**

* * *

Back in the past, Reena sat in her father's lap as she watched everyone play and laugh. She wondered who was her mom. She somehow knew she hadn't met her yet.

She had also remembered who Pig and Hime were. Pig was who daddy made do his paperwork, and Hime sometimes babysat her. No wonder her nickname felt familiar. How could she forget Hime?

Suddenly, she saw most of them turn their head in a direction, so she looked there too. She saw nothing so she tilted her head in confusion. Suddenly, out of thin air, a crouching body in a mask appeared. She got out of her fathers lap quietly as the man talked to daddy.

Then, with one swoop, she jumped on his back. Why? It was monkey-chan, he was so funny. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air, "Who the fuck is this kid?" she heard him ask. She almost cried because senpai didn't notice her, but then she remembered the important fact that she was in the past. So instead of crying like she planned, she just yelled a little.

"MONKEY-CHAN PUT ME DOWN!"

"That's Monkey-sama to you, brat." he said calmly, seemingly having dealt with kids who had no form of respect.

"Hey! Don't curse in front of my daughter, pedophile!" Ah, there was the other child who had no form of resp-wait, did he say daughter.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have any _fucking_ kids, Naruto," he answered, getting a pointed look from Kurenai and a grin from Asuma, Kakashi ignoring them.

"Apparently that kid is from the future. What the disturbance Hokage sent you to investigate, yeah, the kid. Claims Uzumaki is her dad," Kakashi said, one could almost say, he was already getting _bored_ of the situation.

"That's one hell of a headache. Well, I'll just have to take her to the hokage th-" and right before he could finish his sentence, a cat(a very familiar one) came out of the foliage surrounding them and started to scratch none other than Monkey's face.

Now Reena, seeing this as a good opportunity to explore, find her mother, and pull some pranks, used a secret technique she made up.

It was called run-away-by-digging-tunnels-in-the-ground-and then-covering-them-up-as-soon-as-she-gets-deep-enough-while-everyone-is-focused-on-the-cat. She had to do it quickly though or she'd run out of oxygen.

Ten minutes later, one could find a very tired Reena sitting close to the middle of the village in an alley. Not the smartest place, but she figured Konoha was safe enough since her dad hadn't become hokage yet.

The first thing she would do would be to set up traps everywhere. Thankfully, she had her prank scroll with her. No one had noticed the quite suspicious looking tiny scroll on her as it was hidden under all of her hair(attached to her hair tie).

In it were multiple things, such as multiple paints, string, kunai, explosive tags, chemicals she could mix to create funny smelling things, and etc. She now had to start setting up her traps- I mean pranks in quite fun place.

The bathhouses, Hyuuga residences(they were the best to play with; just a little bit of dye in a few shampoo bottles and boom you had the angriest people on your tail), around the hokage building, the entrance the village, the ninja school(She gaped this one was in much better condition than the one in her time), and other places is where she started to set up her master plan. Using a red marker to put on walls where kunai would need to hit to release her rather _special_ fumes.

She used her small physique to her advantage so that no one would notice her, this being even easier as everyone thought she was just another student at the academy.

She was right about to go up to the hokage mountain to start and watch as the chaos unfolded, but her stomach grumbled.

"TIME FOR SOME REAL FOOD! RAMEN THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" Reena whisper screamed, getting the attention of some civilians. She skipped along towards the holy place, Ichiraku Ramen.

For a split second, she thought of using a coupon, but then she thought would that count?, since they are coupons from the future, let alone the fact she didn't even have any coupons on her. She didn't have any money either. What kid carried money on them when their Hokage Dad could get them anything they want for half of the normal cost?

She hoped that even though her grandad didn't remember her he would still give her a free meal. It was kinda funny to her, the dad outliving the daughter in the future. She thought it was quite sad, but the old man seemed happy with his life, only sometimes getting a nostalgic face when looking at her. It made her want to hug him and squeeze the life out of him.

She reached the shop, and didn't even have to pull the curtains to see a man, her grandpa. She almost gasped, but instead she smiled just a little. She tried to sit on one of stools but she was to short to reach it. She wished the past ramen shop had a stepping stool too.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up, she gasped and turned to thank the person who helped her, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. The person's face shape and features an almost exact copy of hers, the only difference was their eye and hair colors.

Ayame was now very confused. She had helped a struggling child expecting a thank you and smile, not the girl's eyes widening before she started crying and jumping on her completely forgoing the stool she was trying to get on earlier, almost making Ayame fall.

But for some inexplicable reason, Ayame felt something wet running down her cheeks. She realized that for some reason she was crying? She quickly wiped her tears before asking, "What's your name? and why are you crying silly?" to the little girl, acting like she hadn't been crying too.

Reena ignored her and instead yelled while in hysterics, "Mommy! MOMMY!" Thankfully, today wasn't a busy day, and her shouts caught only a few people's attention.

She sent a glance to her father, and after receiving an affirmative nod from him, she carried the girl to the back. This wasn't the first time a crying child had wandered into the shop, but the circumstances weren't usually so... strange.

Ayame gave the Reena a glass of juice before she started to prepare some ramen.

"I don't have any children i'm afraid. Where's your parents?" she asked in a soft voice. Reena realized her mother was a more rational person than Naruto and wouldn't accept being a parent so easily, so instead of crying, she pretended to have been mistaken.

Somehow, though, she knew this was her mother. She didn't think of the fact that this girl worked at her grandfather's shop(like her mom used to do), so it was definitely her mom. Reena was more to figure out things by emotion than the fact.

"I-i'm sorry miss. My mommy isn't here right now and my daddy is busy with ninja things."

"Oh, i'm sorry about that, how about a free bowl of ramen. On me!"

If only Ayame knew, her wording 'bowl' had saved her from unleashing what some would call a ramen monster.

"Thank You Okaa-san. Is it ok if I call you that cause you remind me of her." this had been a plain lie on Reena's part, but Ayame was appeased by the reasoning.

"I guess you could," she said with a smile, but then the smile turned a little dark, "but only when there are no customers, I do have a reputation to upkeep. and please don't make Otou-san faint."

Reena nodded before going back to the front of the shop where she was served the previously prepared ramen. "Itadakimasu!" she shouted.

Merely 10 seconds later the bowl was finished. She almost wanted to shout she wanted more but mooching right now wouldn't be very could hear the shouts of her dad and the others trying to find her.

Suddenly, she gasped. She forgot about the pranks she had set up. If she was found now, they would make her disable the ones that hadn't gone off...yet. Her superb hearing had caught a few screams here and there but just barely.

"Okaa-san, Oyaji, I have to go now, thanks for the food. I'LL BE BACK!" she said suddenly before sprinting off towards the mountain heads. She went and sat on one of the fourth hokage's head.

It was the peak of the day. People were milling about and the streets were full of people, crowds at some places where one of her items had already gone off. Now was the time. She threw a kunai to the floor. She had done a similar setup on one of her expeditions in the future, but not quite the same.

The kunai sailed through the air before hitting a string. The string set off around 100 shuriken which sailed through the air hitting little red marks on buildings. Different colors of gases exploded from these red marks. Leaving some people with either really high or really low pitched voices, different hair and skin colors, and all kinds of bad smells.

The Hyuuga prank wouldn't be in effect until exactly 8 PM when all the Hyuuga collectively went to the restrooms to take care of their hair.

Suddenly, she was lifted into the air. She didn't even know how many times that had happened today. This time it was Kakashi, who it seems didn't have anything affecting him. Awwww, that was no fun.

"You've caused quite a stir for the few hours you went missing haven't you. Maybe I shouldn't have let you escape. Oh well, not like any of it hurt me. More time to read." he said, a little pervertedly at the end.

"Let me downnnnnn! I don't like being picked up," she groaned, squirming in his grasp

"If you weren't trouble every second you were alone, I still would. But as it stands, the hokage wants to see you and I don't feel like you trying to run away again." He said, flipping another page in his orange book.

She felt the dizzy feeling of being poofed away again and suddenly she was standing in her dad's office. Except it wasn't her dads office. "In this time period," she started calculating, "it should be the third hokage's office?"

She saw an old man standing while looking into a crystal ball. He smiled at her before putting the crystal ball away.

Oh, she was in trouble now. She numbly registered Monkey-chan entering through the window with the first kunai she had thrown to set off all the traps.

_Oh, was she in trouble now._

* * *

**A/N: YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS. So how was that? Please leave any thoughts and comments you have. The Naruto manga has ended and however sweet its run was, now the glory is gone. The pairings there are super different than the one in this fic lol. I did do crack pairings though? Welp, I'll have a special chapter out hopefully tomorrow that's a parody of this one. Sorry to have kept all y'all waiting~ **


End file.
